Silencio
by dianalababy
Summary: Este es un Fanfic de amor, de un amor muy difícil, de un amor extraño. Besos, traiciones, mentiras y silencios. He aquí un Naraku x Kagome.


Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

_Ya no tengo palabras, de todo y de nada, el tiempo se las llevó._

Plena batalla.

Naraku había aparecido de repente frente a ellos, con muchos de sus demonios, sin dar ninguna explicación y dispuesto a obtener de una vez por todas los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama que posee Kagome.

Inuyasha desenvainó la Tessaiga y lanzo un Kaze no Kizu mientras Miroku y Sango se encargaban de los esbirros de Naraku. Kagome tomo una flecha y rápida como el viento, se la lanzo al malvado demonio.

Este se desintegro por unos momentos, pero poco después volvió a regenerarse. Y levanto una barrera, imposible de romper para Inuyasha y los demás.

No tardo en llegar el líder del clan de los lobos endemoniados, Kôga. Que se unió al ataque contra Naraku. Eso si, sin olvidar intentar matar al chucho en cada golpe.

Naraku se había fortalecido. Era imposible alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera las flechas de Kagome combinadas con los golpes de Inuyasha y Kôga le afectaban.

De pronto, una flecha golpeó con fuerza la barrera de Naraku. Tampoco surtió efecto, pero todos los presentes se percataron de la recién llegada presencia de Kikyô.

Esta estaba furiosa. Y no era para menos.

También llego el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshômaru, tan frío como siempre, que se "unió" a Kôga e Inuyasha contra Naraku.

Bueno, en opinión de Kagome, tal vez tendrían más posibilidades si no dejaran de pelearse los unos con los otros en plena batalla.

Naraku, que parecía cansado de tanta tontería, extrajo sus tentáculos y los libero por todo el perímetro. Inu, Kôga y Sessh los destrozaron muy pronto, Sango partió con el Hiraikotsu los que iban hacia ella y Miroku absorbió los suyos con su Kazzana.

Pero ni a Kikyô ni a Kagome les dio tiempo a sacar una flecha. Inuyasha se percato y corrió a protegerlas, pero estaban demasiado lejos la una de la otra. Demasiado lejos.

Solo podía salvar a una y tenía que elegir rápido, no había tiempo.

-¡¡Kaze no Kizu!

Los tentáculos fueron destruidos e Inuyasha volteo para ver a la otra, la que estaba poco más allá de ellos y se horrorizo.

Kagome había sido atravesada por dos tentáculos y le sonreía con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Kikyô, tras él, esbozo una leva sonrisa. Aquella estúpida muchacha no había sido rival, pensó.

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella, mientras en sus oídos resonaban los gritos de horror de Sango, Shippo, Miroku y Kôga.

Llego tarde, Naraku recogió sus tentáculos, con Kagome atrapada en ellos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un hilo de sangre caía desde su boca.

Estaba muerta.

Naraku comenzó a evaporarse en humo, llevándose con él los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama y el cuerpo de la miko.

*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si aquella fuese la tarea más difícil que había tenido que realizar jamás.

Enfoco un poco el lugar donde se encontraba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un sabor amargo en su boca. Se encontraba sobre una cama con sabanas y almohadas mullidas, muy blandas y suaves, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo el pecho. Que tenía vendado fuertemente.

La habitación era terriblemente sencilla. Constaba de un armario empotrado, la cama, un pequeño tocador y dos grandes ventanales por los que entraba un leve aire fresco  
que movía las finas cortinas de seda.

¿Que lugar era aquel?

La puerta se abrió y alguien entro en la pequeña pero hermosa habitación.

-¿Ya has despertado, miko?

Kagome se sobresalto, recorriéndole un espasmo de dolor todo el cuerpo, había sido un gesto demasiado brusco, pero no tenía tiempo a pensar en eso. Tenía delante al peor de sus enemigos, Naraku.

Este vestía un yukata de dos piezas, la parte superior era de color blanco y la inferior azul, se parecía a los trajes de las sacerdotisas, pero ese era de hombre.  
Llevaba el pelo recogido suelto, pero con una coleta alta. Es decir, estaba como antes de transmutarse y sacar su corazón de su cuerpo.

-No te muevas, o las heridas se reabrirán.

La miko lo miro entre indignada, disgustada y confusa. ¿Por que diablos Naraku le había ayudado?

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-...

Claro que lo recordaba. Inuyasha se había lanzado como un loco a salvara a Kikyô y no había tenido tiempo de ir a ayudarla a ella. Al menos, esta explicación le hacía menos daño. Pero no le guardaba ningún rencor, por que, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía que Inuyasha estaba loco por Kikyô, ella solo estaba a su lado como su amiga.

Miro otra vez a su pecho, más detenidamente. La herida estaba completamente cicatrizada y no parecía que fuera a dejarle marcas. Se preguntaba como diablos era posible que ya se hubiera cerrado.

-¿Co...Como es que...que me has curado?

-¿Preferirías estar muerta?

-...

-Será mejor que te mires a un espejo.

Dicho lo cual, el demonio tomo el pomo de la puerta y se marcho de la habitación dejando a una Kagome muy confundida. Esta se levanto poco a poco de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño tocador, situado al lado del armario, se sentó en la silla y se miro al espejo.

No se lo podía creer. Era imposible.

En medio de su frente, entre sus mechones de pelo, había una araña. El símbolo de Naraku. El símbolo de sus alter ego.

¿Acaso Naraku la había resucitado como una de sus"hijas" con todos sus recuerdos? No, aquello era imposible, además, ella tenía la herida que le había echo durante la batalla. Entonces, ¿que había pasado?

*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*{}*-*

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todo estaba en silencio.

Había varias velas funerarias por toda la aldea y Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango y Miroku se encontraban en la cabaña de Kaede.

Shippo y Sango no dejaban de llorar y Miroku callaba.  
Kaede fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Chicos, ¿que queréis de cenar?

-No tengo hambre.

-Ni yo.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Y tu, Inuyasha?

-Ya comeré luego.

-Inuyasha, eres idiota.

-Cállate, estúpido zorro.

-¡¡Eres idiota Inuyasha!! ¡¡¿Por que no has salvado a Kagome?!!

-¡¡He dicho que te calles!!

-No, Inuyasha- Miroku hablaba tranquilamente, pero se notaba que el tono era forzado- Comprendemos que hayas salvado a Kikyô, pero no creo que haya sido lo más correcto.

-¡Ya vale, solo tenia unos minutos y...!

-¡¡¡Y Kikyô es DE BARRO Y HUESOS, si le hubiesen clavado los tentáculos no hubiera muerto, por que YA ESTA MUERTA pero Kagome ESTABA viva y tu la has dejado morir!!!

-¡¡Cállate, Sango!!

-¡¡Eres un maldito idiota, y pensar que siempre decías que protegerías a Kagome y a la menor oportunidad la dejabas tiraba por Kikyô!!

-¡¡Yo no hacía eso!!

-¡¡¡SI QUE LO HACÍAS Y ella te perdonaba y no se enfadaba y te seguía queriendo!!!

-¡¡Kagome no...!

-¡¡Kagome esta muertaaa!!

Shippo callo. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Inuyasha salio corriendo de la cabaña mientras que Miroku se acercaba a Sango y la abrazaba. Shippo lloraba en su regazo.

Inuyasha corría como nunca antes lo había echo. Tenían razón, él le había fallado muchísimas veces a Kagome. Ella había estado siempre a su lado y él le había jurado protegerla.

Y había salvado a Kikyô, que ya estaba muerta. Y Kagome había muerto. Y esta vez si que no volvería a verla nunca.

Se detuvo de pronto, en el árbol sagrado y, por primera vez, no lo vio como el sitio en donde él y Kikyô se mataron, sino como el lugar donde conoció a Kagome.

Y, amparado por las ramas del árbol, se echo a llorar.

--------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha ha traicionado a Kagome, demostrándole que le mintió cuando dijo que la protegería._


End file.
